


DESVÍO CON SACO DE DORMIR

by Saralujan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Apalachecola forest, F/M, Sleeping Bags
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saralujan/pseuds/Saralujan
Summary: La segunda vez que tiene que cruzar este bosque, Mulder se asegura de venir mejor preparado.





	DESVÍO CON SACO DE DORMIR

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, preguntas, dudas, opiniones, sugerencias, etc. Se admite todo.

Título: Desvío con saco de dormir.  
Autora: Sara Luján  
Tipo: PG. Humor.  
Resumen: El título lo dice todo.  
Disclaimer: Mulder y Scully son de CC, pero el saco de dormir es mío, y se lo presto a quien yo quiero.

Comentarios, preguntas, opiniones, dudas, críticas, observaciones, etc. Se acepta todo.

 

DESVÍO CON SACO DE DORMIR

 

“Venga, Scully. Será una bonita excursión por el bosque”.  
(Cae la Oscuridad)

 

Bosque Nacional de Apalachecola  
Florida, 19:50h P.M.

Mulder conducía el coche alquilado a la compañía Lariat. Scully y él habían llegado a Florida a primera hora de la mañana en busca de un tipo que, según fuentes oficiales formaba parte de una red de tráfico de niños. Una tapadera en forma de agencia de adopción legal que, en realidad, se dedicaba a extorsionar a mujeres de clase baja, sin recursos económicos, para que entregaran a sus hijos recién nacidos. El caso tenía un aspecto de lo más sucio, y el FBI se había visto obligado a tomar cartas en el asunto debido a que la Agencia parecía extender sus brazos a varios estados. En menos de un mes se había denunciado la desaparición de seis bebés. Varios Departamentos del FBI habían puesto en marcha sus efectivos para tratar de resolver el caso, ya que se trataba no sólo de un asunto de tráfico de personas, sino que el hecho de que fueran bebés ponía las cosas más graves.. Y aún más el detalle de que no se sabía a dónde iban a parar. A las madres se les aseguraba que cada uno iría a un hogar normal, a una familia que no sólo les deseaba, y por tanto les amaría, sino que además podía ofrecerles una educación y unas posibilidades que no tendrían junto a ellas.  
Pero una vez tramitada la entrega, no era posible conocer el paradero de ninguno de esos niños.  
Un delito muy grave, y muy de este planeta…  
Mulder se lo había explicado al menos tres veces el día anterior, pero ella seguía sin ver cuál era ese aroma , ligeramente paranormal, según sus propias palabras, que sus superiores habían pasado por alto, y por ello no habían solicitado la colaboración de la Sección de Expedientes X. Para el agente se trataba de un grave error que ya se encargaría de hacer ver a Skinner… cuando estuvieran de vuelta.  
Este era el punto en el que se encontraban.  
Eran cerca de las 20:00h de la tarde, y llevaban más de tres horas de regreso. Los agentes de Florida habían detenido e interrogado exhaustivamente al individuo, pero con su amplia experiencia, Mulder no se dio por satisfecho en absoluto cuando le aseguraron que todo había sido un error. Aquel hombre tenía una ficha policial abierta, pero nada que ver con algo de mayor calibre que un par de robos en grandes almacenes, o algunos intentos de timar a ancianos.  
Sin embargo, su intuición masculina le estaba gritando que ocultaba mucho más de lo que había declarado así que, fingió no ver que Scully ponía los ojos en blanco, y pidió interrogarle personalmente. Sus colegas no pusieron objeción alguna, pero después de hablar con él durante más de tres cuartos de hora, el sospechoso estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios suplicando que se llevaran a aquel agente de su lado, antes de que le provocara un ataque de paranoia, y acabara viendo esos seres de color gris y ojos saltones que tenían una nave a la que aseguraba que iban a parar los niños para ser sometidos a horribles experimentos médicos.  
“¿Están seguros de que es a mí a quien quieren encerrar?”, preguntó el sospechoso alzando la voz para que los agentes que esperaban fuera de la sala pudieran oírle.  
Scully no pudo soportarlo ni un segundo más. Había permanecido todo el tiempo en silencio, apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, tratando de fingir interés. Pero cuando aquel tipo hizo la pregunta mirándola también a ella, decidió que esta vez no quería entrar en el lote. El paranoico era Mulder y no iba a consentir que nadie pensara otra cosa, así que abrió la puerta justo cuando él se disponía a formular la siguiente pregunta. Mulder se calló al oírlo y volvió la cabeza atrás para ver qué ocurría… No hubo posibilidad alguna de obtener más respuestas porque la agente le estaba dando con la mirada una orden que no admitía réplica.

Vámonos, ¡ahora!.

Scully esperó inmóvil a que su compañero saliera primero y, a continuación, le siguió caminando tan cerca como para que él notara en el cuello las nubecillas de aire que salían despedidas por los orificios de su nariz al respirar… y los rayos que despedían sus ojos.  
El regreso a casa estaba siendo muy tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo en realidad. Mulder no había dicho aún ni una sola palabra en el trayecto. De hecho, apenas se atrevía a respirar. Llevaba rato pensando que ojala fueran tres o cuatro horas más tarde. El sol se había puesto y la luz descendía rápidamente, pero en este momento hubiera preferido que fuera ya noche cerrada. De ese modo, la racional agente Scully se habría comportado de un modo políticamente correcto, y se habría dormido con la cara apoyada en su brazo… Tenía la sensación de que empezaban a escocerle los ojos de mirar fijamente al frente durante tanto tiempo. A veces se atrevía a mover apenas las pupilas, y con el rabillo del ojo comprobaba que los labios de Scully seguían fuertemente apretados y, como él, se empeñaba en mirar al frente. Había sopesado varias alternativas:  
1ª Pedirle perdón. Eso implicaba una promesa firme de no volver a hacerlo nunca más… cosa que ni él, ni por supuesto ella, creía que cumpliría. La próxima vez que viera una luz en el cielo la volvería a arrastrar con él así que, ¿para qué?.  
2ª Hacerle ver a Scully que si era el tipo de sospechoso que él creía no se iba a dejar atrapar fácilmente, lo cual implicaba que había mentido, y tal vez sería mejor volver y seguir con el interrogatorio… 

No, mejor sigo pensando alternativas. Aún soy joven para morir fulminado.

3ª Ya que el viaje había sido inútil, debería intentar al menos disfrutar del paisaje y la naturaleza. Sólo por eso merecía la pena hacer un trayecto de tantas horas.  
Mulder cavilaba el modo de empezar a hablar para hacerle atractiva esta última alternativa. Incluso muy enfadada, Scully sabía apreciar las cosas buenas de la vida. Así que, romper el hielo haciéndole notar que estaban atravesando el enorme Bosque Nacional Apalechecola podía salvarle…hasta que llegara el momento de enfrentarse a Skinner.  
<¡Qué día llevo!.>  
“Me pregunto qué habrá sido de Louis y su familia”, se atrevió a comentar por fin como si hablara para sí mismo. “Después de aquella experiencia no creo que el chico se haya atrevido a volver por aquí. Es una pena vivir tan cerca y no poder disfrutar de toda esta naturaleza”.  
“Teniendo en cuenta que no logramos detener a tus misteriosos Seres de Ojos Rojos, preferirá mantenerse a distancia”.  
Mulder sonrió para sí. Aún tenían muchos kilómetros por delante, pero con suerte podría disfrutar el resto del viaje. Scully le había mirado por primera vez desde que entró en el coche y en sus últimas palabras sólo había notado un ligero matiz burlón. Incluso había dejado de echar humo por las orejas.  
“Curiosa pareja los agentes Stonecypher y Kinsley, ¿no crees, Scully?. Formaban un buen equipo”, aventuró.  
“Sí. Debe ser una gran suerte tener como compañero a alguien que habla tu mismo idioma”.  
“¿Insinúas acaso que nosotros no lo hablamos?”.  
“Sí, Mulder. Eso es exactamente lo que insinúo”.  
“¡Venga, Scullly!. No debes tomarte las cosas tan a pecho. Imagínate que hubiera sido verdad, y no hubiéramos venido. Nos lo habríamos perdido”.  
“¿Qué, nos habríamos perdido?”  
“A veces tengo la sensación de que no me escuchas. ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que debería fomentar mis dotes de comunicación?. Hay indicios de que ese hombre esta relacionado con la desapar…”.  
Un sonido sordo y repentino surgió cerca del coche. Mulder dio un volantazo al mismo tiempo que pisaba el freno y gritaba a su compañera.  
“¡Sujétate, Scully!”.  
Sin entender qué ocurría, ella cerró los ojos instintivamente e inclinó la cabeza para protegerse la cara con los brazos. Sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba hasta notar cada latido en las sienes.  
“¡Mulder!”.  
El coche circuló unos cuantos metros como si fuera por un suelo de adoquines. Trató de controlar la dirección, pero al acercarse a la cuneta, una de las ruedas dejó de tener contacto con el asfalto. Volvió a pisar el freno varias veces de modo intermitente hasta que por fin quedaron parados, con el coche un poco inclinado sobre su lado derecho.  
“¿Estás bien, Scully?”.  
Mulder cogió su mano y se la apartó de la cara. El susto le había dejado las mejillas totalmente blancas, y le miraba con los ojos desorbitados.  
“¿Qué…qué ha pasado, Mulder?”.  
“Creo que hemos pinchado una rueda”.  
“¿Pinchado?”.  
Miró por la ventanilla y suspiró aliviada por la respuesta. Por un momento pensó que los Seres de Ojos R….  
“Tenemos que cambiarla”, dijo desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad y el de su compañera.  
Salió del coche y abrió el maletero. Scully se acercó a su lado a mirar, y esperó un minuto en silencio. Cuando se convenció de que Mulder no iba a ser capaz de decirlo en voz alta, entrelazó las manos a la espalda, se mojó los labios con la lengua, y movió la cabeza arriba y abajo varias veces antes de comentar como si careciera de importancia:  
“Mulder…, no hay rueda de repuesto”.  
El miró a derecha e izquierda. Apartó algunos bultos, y por último echó un vistazo por encima del capó para asegurarse de que no estaba buscando en el lado contrario del coche.  
“No…, no la hay”.  
Ella prosiguió en el mismo tono mesurado, sin alterarse lo más mínimo, pero con la ceja elevada.  
“¿Por qué no lleva rueda de repuesto el coche que has alquilado?”.  
“… No lo sé”.  
“¿Quieres decir que no lo comprobaste a pesar de que sabías que haríamos un largo viaje?”.  
“… La obligación de la Compañía…es ofrecer a sus clientes…los vehículos… con todas las prestaciones en regla…y la ley…dice que es obligatorio llevar…”.  
“¿O sea que no lo comprobaste?”, le interrumpió impaciente ante los esfuerzos de Mulder por darle una explicación…o encontrar otro culpable.  
Sentía la mirada de ella clavada de tal manera que empezaba a taladrarle la piel. No creía posible resistir ni un solo pequeño error más que aumentase la culpabilidad que había acumulado desde que había comenzado el día así que se dio por vencido antes de que terminase por creer que merecía pasar el resto de su vida en el cubo de la basura.  
“No tenemos rueda de repuesto”, declaró con voz firme cerrando el maletero.  
Sí, ya sabía que eso había quedado muy claro, pero necesitaba decirlo en voz alta para indicar a Scully que, ya que no tenía remedio, preferiría dar el tema por zanjado y no hablar más del asunto.  
“Bien… Ya que no tenemos rueda de repuesto (empezaba a verlas rodar alrededor de su cabeza de tanto oír esas palabras y encima Scully seguía diciéndolas con retintín), Mulder… ¿Se te ocurre qué vamos a hacer?”.  
<¡Oh!... Esa era una pregunta fácil. ¿Qué se había creído?. Estaba hablando con el agente Fox Mulder, del FBI. ¿Acaso Scully había olvidado que era un hombre de recursos?. Así, sin pensarlo mucho, se le ocurrían varias posibilidades>.  
“Habrá que telefonear para que la grúa venga hasta aquí. Tardará un poco, pero…”.  
“¿Telefonear?. Mulder, a menos que el progreso haya llegado hasta aquí muy deprisa, te recuerdo que hace menos de un año este bosque no tenía cobertura”.  
El agente miró a uno y otro lado de la carretera. Todo lo que veía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista eran árboles y más árboles.  
“Podemos esperar a que pase algún coche y nos lleve hasta el siguie…”.  
“En los últimos sesenta minutos he tratado de mantener ocupado mi cerebro para no recordar que llevamos gran parte del día de viaje para nada. Lo he hecho contando los coches con los que nos hemos cruzado. ¿Sabes cuántos han sido?... Exactamente uno. Un todo terreno de color verde oscuro, matrícula de Florida, número 1121l, ocupado por dos hombres que superaban ampliamente los setenta años…”.  
“De acuerdo, Scully”, le interrumpió. “Te he entendido. Sólo un coche”.  
“Sí. Y teniendo en cuenta que está anocheciendo, es de esperar que a partir de ahora, la frecuencia baje aún más”, insistió cáustica.  
Miró la carretera perfectamente recta tanto delante como detrás de ellos, e hizo un gesto con la mano, pero ni siquiera pudo exponer su tercera alternativa…  
“¡Ni lo sueñes, Mulder!”, le atajó adivinándole el pensamiento. “No pienso caminar los veintitrés kilómetros que según el mapa, que sí hay en la guantera, nos separan del siguiente pueblo… y menos con tacones”.  
La miró muy serio, frunciendo los labios y el ceño alternativamente. Puso las manos en las caderas y a punto estuvo de atreverse a decirlo en voz alta:

Scully, ¿de verdad estás siendo lógica, o sólo tratas de fastidiar?.

Decidió callarse para no empeorar las cosas. Después de todo, el asunto también tenía su lado positivo… Sólo había que encontrarlo.  
Espero que esta vez hayas traído cerillas, Scully”.  
Sonrió para que se relajara.  
Ella se negó a seguirle el juego guardando silencio mientras le miraba enredar y sacar un par de bultos del maletero. No pudo ocultar una expresión de alarma.  
“¿Qué haces, Mulder?”.  
“Supongo que eso es un no. Se dice que el hombre es el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra… pero por lo visto es la mujer. ¿Crees que iba a cometer el mismo error cruzando este bosque otra vez sin mi saco de dormir?”.  
Los labios de Scully se abrieron y cerraron un par de veces antes de que lograra formular la pregunta.  
“…¿Piensas acampar aquí toda la noche?”.  
“Exacto. No tengo inconveniente en esperar una hora dentro del coche a que pase alguien y nos recoja, pero si no ocurre, y tú has dejado bien claro que es poco probable, me niego a dormir sentado. No quiero despertar con un dolor de riñones que me impida ponerme derecho en tres días. Además, la temperatura está empezando a bajar, y me temo que lo hará mucho más cuando haya anochecido del todo”.  
Sin más explicaciones se cargó los bultos a la espalda, y se dispuso a entrar en el bosque. Ella, con la boca muy abierta, le siguió unos pasos:  
“¿Y si los Seres de Ojos Rojos siguen ahí, Mulder?”, preguntó.  
El se detuvo a mirarla extrañado. Meditó un momento decidiendo si estaba bromeando, o le preocupaba realmente ese asunto.  
“Bueno, ya me protegiste una noche… Creí que no tendrías inconveniente en hacerlo de nuevo si llega el caso”.  
Scully tampoco estaba segura de si hablaban en serio o en broma, y además quedaba un detalle…  
“¿Y yo qué, Mulder?. No tengo saco de dormir… ni nada”.  
“En mi tienda cabemos los dos, Scully. Soy el culpable de que nos encontremos en esta situación así que, si uno de los dos debe dormir a la intemperie, seré yo… aunque no creo que sea necesario”.  
Avanzó algunos metros sin alejarse apenas de la carretera. Buscaba un lugar despejado donde levantar su pequeña tienda de campaña en un punto desde el que pudiera controlar el paso de cualquier vehículo. Diez o doce metros más adelante encontró uno que le pareció adecuado. Alzó la vista para ver dónde había quedado su compañera, y desde allí la llamó.  
“¿Quieres ayudarme, Scully?”.  
La agente ya se estaba acercando para poner manos a la obra.

No puedo creer que hayamos venido a parar de nuevo a este lugar. Con la de pueblos, gasolineras, ciudades, bares de carretera, carreteras atestadas de vehículos… que hemos pasado, y pinchamos precisamente aquí. Justo donde acaba la civilización. Donde por no venir, no vienen ni los turistas a comer sus platos precocinados, y dejarlo todo perdido de latas de refresco.

“¿Qué?”.  
Scully dejó de murmurar mientras buscaba una piedra con que golpear los clavos que sujetaban la tienda al suelo. Creía que estaba pensando, pero sus pensamientos se habían hecho sonoros sin darse cuenta, y dio gracias a Dios de que Mulder los interrumpiera antes de tener tiempo de pensar también en voz alta lo que opinaba de él en este momento.  
“Nada. Estaba hablando sola”.  
“Ah…”.  
Entre los dos desembalaron cada pieza estirándola en el suelo, y en pocos minutos montaron su pequeño campamento al lado de una sequoya que crecía apartada. Mulder dejó su linterna encendida junto a la entrada, en el exterior, y se sentó en el suelo doblando las piernas al estilo indio.  
“De acuerdo, Scully. Tienes otra oportunidad. Si esta vez no consigues hacer una hoguera, el Gran Jefe Indio comenzará a preocuparse”.  
Le entregó la caja de cerillas que guardaba en la mochila. Ella la cogió con un gesto brusco dirigiéndole una mirada tan caliente como para hacer una hoguera digna de arder en el infierno.  
“Lo de la pólvora estuvo a punto de funcionar”, se defendió.  
“A punto, a punto… Yo diría que, cuando te mira, los ojos de Frohike lanzan más destellos que aquel fogonazo momentáneo… pero fue un buen intento”.  
Le hubiera gustado tener una respuesta oportuna para replicar a ese comentario irónico, pero lo cierto es que no se le ocurría nada qué decir. Optó por llevarse consigo sus cejas elevadas, para buscar trozos de madera seca y ramitas por los alrededores de la tienda. Cuando reunió los suficientes, los dispuso en forma de volcán. Trabajaba en cuclillas, dándole la espalda a Mulder, y sabiendo que él seguía con atención cada uno de sus movimientos.  
<¡Va a conseguir que me tiemblen las manos al encender la maldita cerilla!.>  
¡Va a conseguir que me tiemblen las manos al encender la maldita cerilla!. Levantó la cabeza y, con disimulo, husmeó para comprobar de dónde y con qué fuerza venía el aire. Estaba segura de que si la primera se le apagaba antes de prender la leña, él le haría pasar una noche inolvidable con sus bromas. Sacó el fósforo de la caja y lo acercó lentamente al raspador…  
“¡Espera, Scully!. No enciendas aún, por favor”.  
Ella se volvió a mirarle.  
“¿Qué ocurre?”.  
“Es sólo que me gustaría disfrutar un rato de una noche de verdad”, dijo apagando la linterna.  
No tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando, pero le vio alzar la mirada al cielo, y ella le imitó.  
“En la ciudad hay siempre tanta luz que es imposible ver las maravillas de la oscuridad”.  
“Es verdad”, dijo sentándose al lado de Mulder.  
La noche era ya tan oscura que apenas podían distinguirse mutuamente nada más que la cara y las manos, además de sus camisas blancas. El resto de sus cuerpos, vestidos de oscuro, se confundían con la noche que les envolvía en un abrazo.  
“El cielo está precioso”, comentó Mulder sin dejar de mirar arriba. “No entiendo por qué la gente afirma que ninguno de los miles de planetas que deben girar alrededor de tal cantidad de estrellas esta habitado. Si nosotros estamos aquí, parece lógico pensar que ellos deben estar ahí, ¿no?”.  
Scully sopesó si sería oportuno dar algunos golpecitos en la frente de su compañero, y preguntar:

Toc, toc… ¿Hay alguien ahí dentro?.

No hizo falta porque enseguida pareció recordar a quién tenía al lado.  
“Scully… Tú eres una de ellos. ¿Podrías explicármelo?”.  
“¿Soy una de quiénes?”, preguntó imaginándose a sí misma como algo verde de ojos saltones.  
“Ya sabes. De ellos. Me has ofrecido montones de teorías científicas para intentar convencerme de que los alienígenas no existen, pero nunca me has hablado de las verdaderas razones. Esas que se explican con palabras llanas. Sé que nadie ha logrado demostrarlo científicamente, pero lo que me gustaría saber es por qué tú no crees en ello. Después de todo, sólo se trata de eso… Creer sin pruebas irrefutables. Si las tuvieras no estarías creyendo. No sería Fe. Es muy parecido al tema de Dios, y sin embargo crees en El. Sin pruebas”.  
“En realidad no es exactamente que no crea en los extraterrestres”, reconoció.  
“¿Ah, no?”.  
A Mulder se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa como si un rayito de luz de alguna de las estrellas sobre él, hubiera llegado a sus labios.  
“Lo que no creo es que hayan viajado hasta aquí, y se paseen tranquilamente entre nosotros, pero admito como real la posibilidad de que estén en sus planetas, ocupados en sus cosas”.  
“¿Sabes que el aire fresco del bosque te sienta muy bien, Scully?. Esta dosis extra de oxígeno en tu circulación esta haciendo maravillas. Empiezas a ver las cosas más claras”.  
“Si no pasa algún vehículo que me lleve a casa, el efecto no me durará mucho. Llevo sin probar bocado desde las dos de la tarde. Pronto empezaré a verlo todo borroso. Espero que no hayas perdido peso últimamente, Mulder… Puede que me hagas falta”.  
El se levantó y entró en la tienda. Estuvo a punto de prometerle que era una broma, pero al momento salió y se sentó de nuevo.  
“Esta vez ni siquiera tendrás que salir a buscar bayas”, dijo entregándole una chocolatina mientras quitaba el papel de plata de la suya.  
“Mulder, no tenía ni idea de que aquella experiencia te hubiera causado un trauma. Cerillas, tienda, saco de dormir, comida…¿Qué más cosas tienes preparadas por si te quedabas aquí atrapado?”.  
“La televisión”.  
“… ¿Te has traído el televisor en el maletero?”.  
“¿Acaso pretendes que duerma otra vez con una de tus nanas?. Desde aquella noche, mi insomnio se ha vuelto crónico”.  
“Sería a partir del día siguiente, porque recuerdo perfectamente que aquella dormiste muy bien. De todos modos, tú te lo buscaste. Ya te advertí de que tenía mal oído”.  
“Estaba herido, Scully. Debiste tenerlo en cuenta y convencerme de que era mejor no…”.

Será mejor que me calle antes de que se dé cuenta de que estamos solos. Lleva su arma reglamentaria encima, nadie más sabe dónde estamos, y en este bosque debe ser muy fácil ocultar un cadáver…

Por suerte, ella estaba pensando en otra cosa.  
“Mulder, ¿puedo preguntar dónde ibas enchufar la televisión?”.  
“Es exactamente lo que yo pensé cuando estaba preparando el equipaje. Si llego a tener una respuesta, en este momento estaríamos pasando un rato divertido con Jerry Springel… ¿Te imaginas?”.  
“Sí… Es una pena que a nadie se le haya ocurrido instalar enchufes en los troncos de los árboles”.  
“¡Oh, venga Scully!. No vas a hacerme creer que eres una de esas personas que dice no tener el menor interés en aparecer, aunque sólo sea un ratito en el programa de Jerry. Todo el mundo necesita y desea sus quince minutos de gloria aunque sea en un programa basura”.  
“Te aseguro que no tengo la menor necesidad de hacerme famosa, y menos de esa manera. ¿Acaso no viste el programa de la semana pasada?. Una mujer aseguraba ser capaz de hacer crecer su…”.  
“Así que, ¿viste a Jerry el viernes pasado…?”.  
Mulder se acercó a la cara de ella. No quería perderse detalle de lo que dijera para salir de esta.  
“Bueno… Sólo durante un rato. No me interesa en absoluto, pero como a mi madre le divierte…”.  
“¿Tu madre?. Scully, tu madre lleva casi tres semanas fuera de la ciudad. Me lo has dicho esta misma mañana. ¿No estarás tratando de usarla a ella para fabricarte una coartada?”.  
“No… Claro que no. Es sólo que…”.  
“¿Qué?”.  
No había manera. Por suerte la noche estaba ayudando, pero aunque el color de sus mejillas quedara disimulado, tenía la sensación de que el calor terminaría por fundirle hasta el cabello. Necesitaba una nueva táctica contra Mulder. Si defenderse no era suficiente, tendría que atacar.  
¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy, Mulder?. Creí que me conocías mejor. No necesito ir por ahí propagando sucesos increíbles y dando explicaciones irracionales para darme a conocer. Lo que me importa es saber que hago bien mi trabajo, que cumplo con mi obligación, y logro lo que mis superiores me exigen y esperan de mí. Llamar la atención de los demás y conseguir que hablen de mí mientras toman una copa en un bar, o se reúnen en los lavabos me resulta absolutamente irrelevante. Es más, si lo hicieran me parecería deprimente”.  
“Te comprendo, Scully. Por eso decidiste venir a trabajar a los Expedientes X, ¿verdad?... Para evitar rumores infundados a tu alrededor, y pasar desapercibida… ¡Bien pensado!”.  
Scully decidió mantener su boca cerrada, y la mano ocupada con la chocolatina durante un rato. Confiaba en que la dosis de tranquilizante natural que contenía el cacao fuera suficiente como para evitar que su puño acabara demasiado cerca de los dientes de su compañero…  
Permanecieron en silencio, iluminados sólo con la luz de las estrellas y de una luna llena y grande que ya asomaba por encima de las copas de los árboles. Una luz que no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para enmascarar el resto de las sensaciones que comenzaban a hacerse conscientes en sus sentidos.  
Scully respiraba tomando con intensidad el aire en cada inspiración. Trataba de identificar cada uno de los olores que hasta ese momento había pasado desapercibido a su alrededor. Olor a tierra húmeda, a resina, a madera viva, a aire frío y perfumado de arbustos aromáticos…  
El prefería escuchar el silencio y esperar que se llenara por sí solo de los variados sonidos del bosque. Si se quedaban muy quietos y callados, el sonido volvía a ocupar cada lugar arrebatado por las voces y ruidos humanos. Las hojas de los árboles rumoreaban entre sí; el viento se movía rápido evitando los troncos con un movimiento silbante; los insectos golpeaban el suelo a cada paso y la tierra amplificaba el sonido hasta convertirlo en golpes de tambor rítmicos y diminutos; los búhos mantenían amenas conversaciones, molestando a otros seres que emitían sus ruidos de protesta con quejidos somnolientos.  
La noche no era el momento y el lugar del silencio, sino de los verdaderos sonidos del mundo.  
“Voy a encender el fuego, Mulder. Tengo frío”.  
“Sí. Será lo mejor”.  
Por suerte, las cosas salieron como debían a la primera. La cerilla no se apagó y las ramitas secas prendieron rápidamente. Por un momento se sintió tan orgullosa de sí misma que pensó probar a hacerlo frotando dos piedras. Esta noche todo parecía posible. Se aseguró de que el fuego quedara estabilizado y luego volvió a sentarse junto a Mulder. El resplandor creaba formas cambiantes y anaranjadas en su rostro, y no pudo evitar mirarle fijamente un momento.  
“¿Qué?”, preguntó él apremiándola a que dijera lo que tenía en mente.  
“Estaba pensando que es la primera vez que paso la noche en una tienda de campaña”.  
“¿Lo dices en serio, Scully?. Todo el mundo lo ha hecho al menos una vez en la vida, aunque sea acampando en el jardín de casa. Samantha y yo lo hacíamos a veces durante las vacaciones de verano, en Quonochontaug”.  
“Pues yo no. La mayor parte de las vacaciones las pasaba en un barco. Hacíamos cruceros o íbamos a la playa, y allí montaba en lancha. Mis hermanos y yo teníamos un pequeño bote de remos que utilizábamos en las salidas familiares de fin de semana. A mí me gustaba remar. Llevábamos la merienda para pasar la tarde en el lago y yo era la encargada de ofrecer un paseo turístico por la orilla a mis pasajeros, mientras ellos se comían los bocadillos. Era divertido hasta que Bill se comió el mío por tercera vez, sin darme cuenta, y desde entonces le cobraba el billete a todo el que quisiera viajar en el bote con el sudor de mi frente. No sólo no volví a quedarme sin merienda, sino que en los tres años siguientes pude disfrutar de una ración extra de golosinas. Todavía recuerdo a mis hermanos mirándome con la boca abierta y los ojos suplicantes cuando ellos habían acabado con todo su dinero y sus chucherías, y yo aún seguía con los bolsillos repletos y los labios pegajosos por los caramelos de fresa masticables”.  
“Eras cruel, Scully”.  
“De eso nada. Se trataba de la recompensa por mi trabajo. Además, a veces les vendía alguna de las golosinas que me sobraban… sobre todo cuando mi madre me amenazaba con quitármelas si seguía comiéndomelas. Temía que me quedara sin un solo diente antes de cumplir los once años”.  
“¿Comprabas golosinas con el dinero de los paseos, y luego se las volvías a vender a tus hermanos?. Espero que, al menos, fuera al mismo precio”.  
“¿Por quién me has tomado?. Por supuesto se las vendía más caras. Ese es el secreto del éxito”.  
“¿Qué pasó para que acabaras en el FBI?. Tu vocación era ser mujer de negocios. ¿Cómo demonios conseguías que tus hermanos te compraran las golosinas a ti en lugar de hacerlo en la tienda donde las podían adquirir más baratas?”.  
“Porque yo sabía cuál era el momento adecuado para la venta. El viernes, cuando ya no les quedaba dinero para comprarlas. Mi madre nos daba la paga semanal el sábado, sin posibilidad de anticipo. Yo sacaba mi provisión de golosinas la tarde anterior y las comía ante ellos alardeando cuanto podía. Cuando, poco después, lograba que se les hiciera la boca agua, les ofrecía algunas a cambio de que me las pagaran al día siguiente con un interés de unos pocos centavos más. Bill era siempre el primero en sucumbir a la tentación. En varias ocasiones logré que me pagara las gominotas al doble de su precio. Era la chuchería más apreciada por los cuatro, y no me quedaba más remedio que subastarlas…. Claro que eso sólo servía para que su paga durase aún menos. En cuanto se descuidaba, Bill acababa con ella el jueves, e incluso el miércoles, con lo que mis beneficios económicos subían al mismo ritmo que bajaban los de él. Fue agradable tener la sartén por el mango durante una larga temporada. Hasta logré que dejara de meterse conmigo. Era el mayor y pretendía tenernos a todos bajo su mando, pero aprendí a sacar provecho de su pequeño vicio. Ser demasiado goloso… Desde entonces me tiene más respeto”.  
“A veces pienso que lo que Bill te tiene se merece un buen puñetazo en la… Perdona… No quería decir eso… No quiero ofender a tu familia… Es sólo…ya sabes”.  
Hacía tiempo que Mulder deseaba decir en voz alta lo que tenía en la mente sobre Bill, pero ahora que lo había hecho temió que fuera un error.  
“No es necesario que te disculpes, Mulder. Si no fuera como soy, ya se lo habría dado yo misma. Aún creo que algún día lo haré”.  
“En realidad sólo quiere protegerte de mí”, reconoció cabizbajo. “Yo haría lo mismo con Samantha a pesar de que de niños nos peleábamos constantemente”.  
“No necesito que nadie me proteja, y menos de ti. Ya soy lo suficientemente mayor para saber dónde me meto”.  
“Todos necesitamos que nos protejan de algo, Scully. No tiene nada que ver con ser débil o mostrarse vulnerable, ni creo que sea un error reconocer que no podemos con todo. Más bien tiene algo bueno. Te permite descubrir a quién le importas realmente, quién estará a tu lado a cambio de nada cuando las cosas se pongan feas”.  
“Pero eso no implica tomar decisiones que sólo me corresponden a mí. Soy una mujer adulta, responsable de mi misma, y mis derechos más básicos pasan porque se me reconozca como tal, y se me respete en la medida que yo respeto a los demás… Aún así, si decides que Bill necesita ese puñetazo, no te miraré demasiado mal siempre que mamá no lo vea, y Tara no sepa nunca que te dí mi permiso”.  
“Tienes mi palabra”, prometió él sorprendido.

Será mejor que tengas cuidado, Bill. Ya tengo su permiso… ¿Qué crees que era lo que me detenía hasta ahora?.

Se sentía como un vulgar buscapeleas de pandilla callejera…y era una sensación muy agradable.  
“La verdad es que no sé qué has hecho para caerle tan mal, Mulder”.  
“¡Es fácil!. Todo el mundo tiene una habilidad en la que destacar, por simple que sea. Yo soy un profesional en caerle mal a la gente. Si me hubiera propuesto sacar provecho de ello, ahora estaría durmiendo en la mejor suite del Rift en vez de esta tienda medio gastada con un solo saco para los dos”.  
Scully rió abiertamente la ironía de su compañero. No lo hacía a menudo.  
“Tú debes ser la única persona a la que nunca he caído mal… Cuando les conocí, me odiaban incluso los chicos de El Tirador Solitario”, añadió.  
“Tengo que reconocer que a mí también me caíste mal una vez, Mulder…”, reconoció avergonzada.  
“¿Ah, sí?... ¿Cuándo?... El momento en que te suelto una nueva teoría no cuenta, aunque sé que no te refieres a eso porque de lo contrario ya estarías entre rejas por descargar tu arma reglamentaria contra tu inocente compañero”.  
“…pero sólo me duró treinta segundos… Fue el día que te conocí”.  
“Siento haberte llamado espía, Scully. Sabes que no…”.  
“No fue eso… Yo era una agente novata e inexperta, pero venía preparada para enfrentarme a los problemas típicos de estos ambientes…”.  
“¿Problemas típicos?”.  
“… Demasiados hombres a mi alrededor a los que demostrar que valgo tanto o más que ellos.Y un agente que, por lo visto, no esperaba una mujer como compañera...”.  
“No sé a dónde quieres ir a parar, Scully. La verdad es que cuando me dijeron que me asignaban un nuevo compañero, no me hice ninguna idea preconcebida acerca de si prefería un hombre o una mujer. Llevaba un tiempo trabajando solo, pero antes estuve una larga temporada con Diane Fowley… y me fue bastante bien. Me parece que nunca te he dado motivos para que pienses que soy…”.  
“No. Seguramente era yo quien estaba demasiado susceptible en este tema, por si acaso. Lo cierto es que me sentí ofendida cuando creí que estabas tratando de desacreditarme como científica sin conocer uno solo de mis trabajos”.  
“Te dije que leí tu tesis La paradoja de los gemelos de Enstein. Era verdad. Y me gustó”.  
“Te creí. Por eso sólo me caíste mal durante treinta segundos”.  
“No sólo la leí. Si prometes no sacar tu arma te confieso que fui yo quien te espió varios días antes de conocerte”.  
“¿Qué?”.  
“No personalmente, claro. Le eché un vistazo a la base de datos del personal del FBI. Lo peor que pensé de ti fue que debías de ser la agente más baja de toda la Oficina”.  
“¡Mulder!”, protestó dándole un codazo en las costillas.  
“Estoy seguro de que tú hiciste lo mismo conmigo”.  
“¿Curiosear en tu ficha?. No. No lo hice”.  
“No puedo creerlo. ¿No sentías siquiera un poco de curiosidad por tu primer compañero?... Me siento un poco ninguneado”.  
“No es eso. Lo que ocurre es que yo ya te conocía”.  
“¿Cómo…?”.  
“Por tu reputación”, respondió bajando un poco la voz.  
“Debí imaginármelo. Debió costarte un esfuerzo enorme llamar a la puerta del despacho después de todo lo que habías oído de mí. Yo en tu lugar habría tomado como rehén a Blevins, y le hubiera obligado a asignarme otro compañero a punta de pistola”.  
“Tal vez lo hubiera hecho si fuera cualquier otra persona, pero te olvidas de algo”.  
“¿De qué”.  
“… No me creí todo lo que oí de ti”.  
Ambos sostuvieron la mirada. Las llamas de la hoguera se reflejaban en sus pupilas creando formas mágicas y cálidas que jugaban con los pensamientos que cada uno trataba de expresar y guardar para sí al mismo tiempo. Era una lucha desigual en la que llevaban inmersos varios años, y a la que se habían acostumbrado, e incluso aprendido a disfrutar. Una lucha intensa, pero siempre breve por el miedo a perder el control y encontrarse de repente en terreno desconocido. Mulder bajó los ojos primero.  
“¿Qué fue lo que sí creíste de mí antes de conocerme, Scully?”.  
“¿Quieres saber lo que descubrí por los comentarios de los hombres, o de las mujeres?”.  
“Empieza por donde quieras”.  
“Recuerdo que una vez, un agente me dijo que corría el rumor de que en el sótano había un despacho en el que vivía un hombre. No salía nunca de día, y sospechaban que por las noches se transformaba en un ser monstruoso, deforme, capaz de atravesar las paredes para salir del edificio sin ser visto por los vigilantes. Se dedicaba a cometer horribles crímenes, asesinatos sangrientos en los que jamás se hallaba ninguna huella ni pista que investigar, por pequeña que fuera. Por eso los casos acababan archivados y olvidados en la Sección de Expedientes X, donde el agente que estaba al cargo parecía tener un inexplicable interés en estudiarlos. Con frecuencia se quedaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y alguien terminó relacionando los crímenes con las ocasiones en que trasnochaba… Desde entonces le llaman Siniestro”.  
A Mulder se le pusieron los pelos de punta, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Se revolvió inquieto en el suelo.  
“Scully…, si estás intentando asustarme…casi lo has conseguido”, dijo tocándose la cadera asegurándose de que llevaba el arma. Miró varias veces alrededor, nervioso, y luego acercó la cara a la de ella.  
“¿Cómo pudiste bajar al despacho después de haber oído toda esa historia?”.  
“Porque lo hago de día. Jamás he pasado una noche allí así que supongo que no tengo nada que temer. Tú, en cambio, sueles hacerlo a menudo. ¿No has visto nada extraño?”.  
“De acuerdo, Scully…”, susurró, “…me has descubierto, y ese ha sido tu error…”.  
En menos de dos segundos, se revolvió el pelo con las manos y levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza estirando los dedos como si mostrara las garras. A la vez, frunció el ceño cuanto pudo, abrió la boca para enseñar los dientes y, abalanzándose sobre ella, gritó a pleno pulmón.  
“… ¡YO SOY EL MONSTRUO ASESINO!”.  
Antes de saber qué ocurría, Scully gritó aún más fuerte e instintivamente se separó de él, poniéndose en pie de un salto que dejó atónito a Mulder.  
“¿Te he asustado, Scully?”, preguntó en tono burlón. “… Creí que querías jugar”.  
Ella sentía el corazón bombeando frenético tan cerca de la boca que era incapaz de articular una sola palabra. El cuerpo se le había quedado frío. Tenía los ojos desorbitados, a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, y las mejillas blancas como el papel. Cuando logró reaccionar, le dio una patada en el muslo.  
“¡Casi me da un infarto, Mulder!”.  
“¡Ay!”, se quejó él. “Has empezado tú”, le recordó.  
Scully se sentó de nuevo a su lado, pero un poco más lejos que antes…  
“… No sé si la historia era verdad…”, añadió volviendo a la carga, “…pero era el rumor más extendido durante el almuerzo en la cafetería. Como nunca vas por allí, eres el único que no se enteró”.  
“¿A eso os dedicabais los competentes agentes especiales?. Murmurar e inventar chismes sobre mí mientras yo comía tranquilamente mi sandwich, a solas en el despacho”.  
“Era…divertido”, reconoció preparada para escapar de nuevo.  
“¿Divertido?... ¿Y por qué dejaste de ir a comer a la cafetería?. Hace años que te quedas conmigo en el despacho”.  
“Es que… desde que te conozco no es lo mismo”.  
“¿Por qué?. ¿Sabes lo que creo?. Me parece que confías en descubrir la verdad por ti misma en lugar de hacer caso a los rumores. Si lograras detener al monstruo acabarías siendo la jefa del FBI en un instante. Te ahorrarías un montón de tiempo y de peldaños que escalar. Siempre sospeché que eras más ambiciosa de lo que aparentas”.  
“¿Eh?”, exclamó levantando una ceja.  
“… aunque pudo ser por otra razón. Ahora tú también trabajas en los expedientes X. ¿No será que tienes miedo de que hayan surgido rumores sobre ti?”.  
Scully abrió la boca y bajó la mirada avergonzada como si acabaran de pillarla a punto de cometer una fechoría.  
“Nadie inventaría una historia como esa sobre mí. Nunca les he dado motivo”.  
“Yo tampoco imaginé que acabaría oyendo algo así de tu boca, y sin embargo… Creo que a partir del lunes volveré a pasarme por la cafetería. Me encantaría escuchar una Historia Para No Dormir protagonizada por una agente pelirroja”.  
“¡No te atreverás!”, le amenazó.  
“¿Quieres apostar?. Si descubro algo interesante vendrás a acampar conmigo el próximo fin de semana, ¿de acuerdo?. Te contaré la historia a la luz de la hoguera”.  
Los ojos de Scully despedían chispas…  
“Te aconsejo que te compres un saco de dormir. Para una emergencia como la de hoy vale el mío, pero estaremos un poco apretados”.  
Las chispas empezaban a quemar la hierba sobre la que estaban sentados. Mulder decidió que era mejor bajar un poco la temperatura.  
“Y respecto a las mujeres, ¿qué es lo que opinan de mí, Scully?”.  
“¡Ah, no!. Si quieres saber eso tendrás que sorprendernos tú mismo en el lavabo. Hice una promesa y, si la rompiera, no volverían a confiar en mí. Ir al lavabo a media mañana dejaría de ser lo mismo sin tres o cuatro mujeres cerca opinando sobre ti”.  
Sin decir una palabra más, se levantó y entró en la tienda.  
Mulder se prometió a sí mismo estar muy atento para detectar el momento adecuado en el que ella estuviera dispuesta a continuar la conversación. Por lo visto sabía cosas que, estaba seguro, él debía conocer. Necesitaba un buen plan… Pasarse el lunes por el videoclub y alquilar Magnolias de Acero… Preparar un bol enorme de palomitas sin mantequilla… Estaba seguro de que se le ocurriría algo efectivo para obtener esa información sin tener que arriesgarse a pasar la noche en Comisaría por escándalo si le pillaban colándose en el lavabo de mujeres…  
Llevaba un rato reflexionando y, cuando volvió en sí, vio que seguía solo.  
“¿Qué estás haciendo, Scully?”.  
“Estoy cansada. Voy a dormir ya”, respondió desde dentro.  
El encendió la linterna y se deslizo bajo la entrada. Scully estaba de rodillas, inmóvil, con la vista en el equipaje. Sin saber qué hacer. Mulder soltó las cintas de la mochila para sacar la esterilla y el saco de dormir, y los extendió en el suelo. Luego se quitó los zapatos para dejarlos fuera de la tienda.  
“Bueno, Scully. Te concedo el privilegio de dormir en mi saco. Ahí dentro hace bastante calor así que te aconsejo que te quites la chaqueta. Si quieres que salga un momento mientras te preparas, no tienes más que decírmelo”.  
Ella le miraba con expresión indefinida.  
“¿Y tú dónde dormirás?”, se atrevió a preguntar por fin.  
“Sobre la esterilla. No es como un sofá, pero servirá”.  
“¡No!”, dijo negando con la cabeza.  
“No, ¿qué?”.  
“Yo dormiré en la esterilla, Mulder”.  
“No creo que sea buena idea. En el saco…”.  
“El saco es tuyo, y tú eres quien se ha preocupado de traerlo. Debiste comprobar la rueda de repuesto, pero aun así no tienes la culpa del pinchazo, así que…”.  
“Será como dormir en el sofá, Scully. Ya estoy acostumbrado”.  
“No soy una damisela indefensa. No necesito que me protejas ni que me reserves el mejor sitio cuando no me corresponde. Yo dormiré en la esterilla”.  
“No se trata de nada de eso, Scully, pero pienso que…”.  
“Te prometo que no le diré a nadie que pasaste la noche en el saco de dormir mientras tu compañera se quedaba fuera. Sé que estamos por encima de todo eso, pero no voy a dar pie a que cuestionen tu caballerosidad”.  
“Sólo trato de…”.  
“Dejemos el tema, Mulder. No necesito un caballero. Me conformo con lo que eres, un hombre normal… ¿Sabes?, de niña, los únicos cuentos que no me gustaban eran los de príncipes y princesas azules. Prefiero la gente de carne y hueso… o incluso los hombrecillos verdes”, sonrió.  
“¿Estás decidida a dormir en la esterilla?. Hace bastante frío, y no tengo nada con lo que puedas taparte”.  
“Si fuera al revés, tú tendrías un problema, pero yo puedo cubrirme con tu chaqueta. Creo que piensas quitártela”.  
“Desde luego”, dijo desprendiéndose de ella rápidamente para entregársela.  
“Será suficiente. Esto no es la Antártida”.  
“Ahora no, pero puede que cambies de opinión más tarde. La temperatura está bajando y cuando duermas, tu metabolismo bajará también”.  
“Métete en el saco, Mulder”, le ordenó dando la discusión por concluida.  
Scully se puso la chaqueta de él encima de la suya, se quitó los zapatos, y se acostó mirando hacia su compañero. Se revolvió un poco hasta encontrar la posición, y cerró los ojos.  
“Buenas noches, Mulder”.  
Se dijo que Scully había tomado ya todas las decisiones así que no había más que hacer, que acostarse. El sonido de la cremallera hizo que ella volviera a abrir los ojos.  
“¿Crees que desde aquí oiremos si pasa algún coche?”.  
“Me parece que sí”, respondió él apagando la linterna.  
“De todos modos, prefiero que no pase. No me apetece levantarme. Ya que estamos preparados, disfrutemos de una noche en plena naturaleza”.  
<¡Si no te conociera, Scully…!. Sabía que acabaría gustándote. Es sólo que necesitas protestar.>  
Mulder cerró los ojos esbozando una sonrisa en la oscuridad. Se había colocado de cara a ella, muy cerca, y podía sentir el calor que despedía su cuerpo menudo. Por primera vez, no tenía por delante una noche larga y solitaria. Se concentró en su propia respiración, acompasándola a la de su compañera, hasta que comenzó a sentir que flotaba. Su mente se volvió ligera como si escapara del espacio cerrado de su cerebro, y se expandiera por todo el bosque…  
“¿Mulder?”.  
Estaba a punto de cruzar la delgada línea del sueño cuando le pareció oír una voz.  
“¿Mulder?”.  
¿Habían pasado minutos u horas?. No lo sabía, pero no quería dar marcha atrás ahora que casi estaba al otro lado.  
“¿Hmmm?”, respondió sin siquiera mover los labios.  
“Tengo los pies congelados”.  
Mulder esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en la oscuridad.  
“Te lo dije… ¿Quieres el saco?”, le ofreció entre dientes esperando que ella recordara que no necesitaba un caballero… En este momento estaba demasiado cómodo y caliente como para serlo.  
“No… ¿Tienes unos calcetines en tu mochila?”.  
“Sabía que se me olvidaba algo importante”, comentó irónico. “… Scully, si te estás quejando es porque tienes más frío del que quieres reconocer. Te conozco demasiado bien. No te ofendas, pero este no es buen momento para mostrarse valiente. ¿Por qué no tratas de ser práctica, y te metes en el saco conmigo?. Hay sitio para ti, y así ninguno de los dos tendrá que pasarlo mal”.  
“No creo que sea buena idea, Mulder”.  
“¿Por qué no?. Técnicamente, esto no es un dormitorio ni estamos cumpliendo una misión. Te recuerdo que Skinner no nos ha asignado el caso. Además, los dos estamos vestidos”.  
“… No sé, Mulder”.  
“Decídete pronto porque se nos va a acabar la noche”.  
“Lo único que quiero es dormir”.  
“Es lo que yo pretendo. Si pensabas cualquier otra cosa, quiero que sepas que cuando tome alguna decisión en ese sentido, te lo diré claramente. No me andaré con rodeos para hacerte entrar en mi saco sin que te des cuenta, ni nada parecido… Supongo que es lo que harías tú”.  
“… De acuerdo, Mulder. Dormiré en el saco contigo”.  
Scully se incorporó y esperó a que él abriera la cremallera, y le hiciera sitio. Cuando lo hizo, se acostó boca arriba con los brazos sobre el estómago, en la misma posición que él. Permanecían tan quietos y callados que, por un momento, tuvieron la sensación de estar más lejos el uno del otro, que antes. Iba a ser imposible dormir si uno de los dos no se decidía a decir algo que aliviara la tensión que se había creado en un momento, a pesar de haber dejado las cosas más o menos claras. Mulder volvió la cara hacia ella y, sin querer, movió también el pie izquierdo. Al hacerlo tocó el de Scully.  
“¡Ay!... Scully, tienes el pie helado”.  
“Sí. Creo que si no me meto en el saco me lo habrían tenido que amputar. Aquí hace más calor del que pensaba”, reconoció.  
“Siempre quiero lo mejor para ti, pero no me escuchas”.  
“Sí te escucho, Mulder”.  
“No. No lo haces. Tus dotes de comunicación tampoco son como para…”.  
“Estoy en el saco contigo, ¿no, Mulder?”.  
“Bueno, sí, pero…”.  
“Deberías conformarte. Esta noche estás teniendo mucha suerte”.  
¡Vaya!. Scully le ha echado valor a…Creo que yo también lo voy a intentar.  
“Tienes razón. ¿Crees que podría aprovechar la ocasión, y pedirte un pequeño favor?”.  
“Depende. En esta posición no creo que pueda hacer mucho, y no tengo intención de moverme”.  
“Cántame algo”.  
“Eso ni pensarlo. Sabes que tengo muy mal oído”.  
“No importa. Eres la persona con mal oído que mejor canta Es infalible contra el insomnio”.  
“De acuerdo, pero sólo una vez”.  
Mulder cerró los ojos feliz, sabiendo que esta noche tendría dulces sueños.

FIN


End file.
